Touhou's Super Sonic Love Adventure
by PeachDaisyAmy777
Summary: Sonic crosses over to Gensokyo, and finds a new world. Wanting to explore all over the world, Sonic has two goals... to meet as many people as he can and find out what they do and what interests him, and to find a girlfriend!
1. Sonic's Entrance to a New World

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sonic or Touhou Related! Sega and Zun respectfully do!**_

**PDA777: Hello everyone. Welcome to my newest story of Touhou's Super Sonic Love Adventure. This is a story of Sonic entering Gensokyo and having a need for love. So, our hosts for this story will be Sonic and Reimu. And, here they are now!**

**(The Audience Cheers!)**

**Sonic: What's up, people!**

**Reimu: Hi! Nice to be here!**

**PDA777: So Sonic, this would you be the 4th time you would host these kinds of things, and the most out of anybody. What does that tell you, Sonic?**

**Sonic: That you must like me a lot to use me so often!**

**(The Audience laughs)**

**PDA777: (laughs) That's true! Reimu, how are you doing today!**

**Reimu: I'm doing very well, thank you! It's so exciting to be in another story.**

**Sonic: I hope we do well together, Reimu!**

**Reimu: (sweatdrops) That may not start out that way, Sonic! Remember, you are entering our world, causing some sort of weirdness to happen.**

**PDA777: Speaking of which, why don't we get on to today's episode preview description. Reimu, I want you to do this since Sonic has done these before!**

**Reimu: Okay! In today's episode, Sonic is away from his friends and his enemies for a vacation around the world. He discovers the abandoned other world Hakurei Shrine and warps into Gensokyo. The rest, well, you'll just have to see for yourself.**

**Sonic: Let's go, Reimu.**

**Reimu: Right!**

**PDA777: Enjoy the Episode!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

**Episode 1: Sonic's Entrance to a New World**

Our story begins with Sonic the Hedgehog running and enjoying his run around the world. We now hear his story!

Sonic monologues, "Hey everyone, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm the world's fastest hedgehog! Well, after a long while thinking, I decided to leave my friends for a vacation. Because, I just needed some me time. I haven't gotten that sensation since about a couple of years back. And also... because I needed some time away from Amy Rose. She is way too obsessed with me!

"So, my travels have been awesome. Such awesome sites that I haven't seen before/in a long time. The food has been great, the people have been nice, and I got to relax without worrying about any sort of trouble... the major ones anyways."

Our Hero, Sonic was traveling along high speeds, and ends up stopping at an abandoned Shrine. Normally, he would ignore this kind of thing, but something about this shrine was... weird.

"Hmm...something feels...strange about this shrine. I don't know why, but...this is such an interesting place. I better check it out!"

Sonic enters the abandoned shrine, and the inside wasn't exactly pleasant to see.

"Wow, this place sure is dark and dusty. It's hard to see in here even if it is daytime."

He looks around his surroundings. Using a little bit of Chaos Emerald magic, he glows his eyes to look around.

Sonic has the 7 Chaos Emeralds inside his body, so he can use its powers, along with other unique powers, and transform into Super Sonic whenever he wants.

"Wow, this place sure could use a cleanup... of course, it's not like I would live here!"

Suddenly, Sonic spots a border rift!

"WHAT? What in the world is that?"

He approaches it and looks in it.

"It's like...some sort of portal to another world! I'm almost tempted to go it... normally I wouldn't... but, since I do have the 7 Chaos Emeralds with me, it should be no trouble getting back. Besides, I always love to explore unknown worlds; it's what I do best! Chaos... CONTROL!"

Using Chaos Control, Sonic warps into the border rift, and into an alternate dimension!

He looks around, and sees a very weird world, where eyes are everywhere, and the dimension is super weird.

"My goodness... there are so many eyes here. I wonder where I am..."

He walks around and hopes to find something different... but so far, he found nothing out of the ordinary. After 10 minutes of walking, he is starting to get frustrated!

"Awww man...I can't find my way around this place!"

Just as he started to lose hope, he finds a light! The light is blue and it's very bright!

"Finally, something new! Chaos Control!"

He warps into the light, and ends up landing on his butt. He shakes it off and looks around to find a simple home-like structure, with the border behind him gone!

"Now, where am I?"

He walks around the house-like building to see if anyone's home. There should be since the lights are on and the fire in the furnace is on.

"Hello! Is anyone home?"

He waits for a response, but there were none...

"That's weird, no one is home, I think. Maybe somebody is asleep..."

Heading out the area which he came from, he went into the kitchen and bathroom, and bedroom, and found nothing. He headed towards to living room/relaxation area and spots a TV.

"Hey, there's a TV here. Sweet!"

He looks around trying to find a remote, but instead found a sleeping girl in the couch. This girl was small, cute, and horns on her head, and had a gourd in her left hand.

"Oops, didn't realize someone was sleeping!"

But, he approached the girl and found some things unlike a normal little girl.

"(whispering) She's kind of cute. But, why does she have horns? And what is that in her hand! (smells the gourd) Wooo, that smells like beer. Why is a girl, that seems so young, drinking beer? This doesn't make since. Hey, a way out!"

He heads out the shrine and looks out and sees something different than usual!

"WHOA! This place is... beautiful! I never saw the atmosphere be so clean. It feels like I'm still in Mobius...but this place is unique, that's for sure."

He turns around and finds something shocking!

"Hey, so that's a shrine that I was just on... wait a sec, doesn't this shrine seem...familiar!"

He thinks about the stuff that happened earlier!

"WHAT! This shrine is exactly the same shape as the abandoned shrine. How is this possible...what is going on here?"

He heads out and starts walking around.

"What is this world that I just stepped into... speaking of witch, a lot of weird things happened! First, I entered an abandoned shrine, then I found a portal leading to a different world, then I find a girl who has horns and drinks beer, and now, I was on a shrine that was the exact same shape as the abandoned shrine. This place is so different... I love it! I can't wait to see the cool things that happen next!"

As he continues walking, he thinks about something!

"You know, now that I'm away from Amy, I'm starting to think about love! I'm starting to want somebody to be with. I don't know why I'm thinking this... it's weird, but I feel the need of another person to be with. I just saw a drunken girl with horns back there. Perhaps there are girls to meet in this place!"

Sonic then decides on something!

"I need to head back to that shrine, and find out where am I. Perhaps that girl can give me some answers!"

Sonic dashes back to the shrine.

Meanwhile, up in the skies, Reimu Hakurei is seen flying with a bag of food in her hand.

Reimu sighs, "Another usual day of doing the usual stuff I do. Man, I haven't solved an incident since that the stuff involving that Dream Palace place behind that graveyard, and there hasn't been anything exciting going on that I have seen since. As much as I love peace, and I do love peace, I need something to happen!"

Back at the Shrine, Sonic is about to wake up the girl.

Sonic says, "Okay... I don't know if this is such a good idea, but I'm doing it anyways! Hey, little girl, wake up!"

Sonic shakes the girl and see wakes up with a big yawn!

The little girl replies, "Wow, that was a great nap! ... Hi there! Who are you?"

Sonic becomes a bit shocked, but he introduces himself!

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!"

"I'm Suika, Suika Ibuki!"

"Nice to meet you, Suika!"

Reimu lands on the ground and is about to head into shrine when she hears Suika and another voice speak.

Sonic asks, "An Oni? You're an Oni?"

"That's right!"

Reimu notices, "Huh? Who's that voice that Suika is talking to?"

She peeps out the window and looks at Suika and blue hedgehog?"

Reimu becomes shocked, "Is that...a blue hedgehog?"

Sonic grins, "I never heard of an Oni before, but you sound like you're strong!"

Suika smiles, "I sure am, Sonic! We Oni are extremely strong, and we also never lie!"

"Never lie, huh? Respectful and strong... never would expect something like that!"

Reimu enters the shrine, and Sonic was surprised!

Reimu says, "Well, this is...a surprise!"

Suika waves "Hi Reimu!"

Sonic wonders, "Reimu?"

Reimu asks, "Who's your friend, Suika?"

"This is Sonic... Sonic the hedgehog. He's the world's fastest hedgehog, who can run at speeds of over Mach 1!"

"Ehhh? Mach 1? That's even faster than Aya! There's no way anyone can match Aya's speed!"

Sonic grins, "Whoa! Are you saying that someone is super fast here?"

"Yeah, but she's the fastest at flying, not running!"

"I see..."

Reimu prepares for combat, "Now there... What are you doing here in this world?"

Sonic jumped!

Suika replies, "Reimu, relax, Sonic is nice."

"But he's from the outside world!"

"How can you tell?"

"Well, as unusual as a lot of the people that I met, he definitely seems outsidish to me!"

Sonic asks, "By outside world, what do you mean?"

Suika answers, "She means outside of Gensokyo... Gensokyo would be where you are right now!"

"Gensokyo, huh? Listen, Reimu right?"

"Yes!"

"Reimu, I'm not here to cause any trouble. I'm a worldwide known hero from the outside world. I protect this world, and I have saved it from known disasters many times!"

Reimu angrily replies, "Are you sure you aren't making it up?"

Sonic sweatdrops, "Why would I make up something like that?"

"I can't just trust people when I first meet them unless I'm in a happy mood. I was bored, so I need you to prove your worth. Otherwise, I'm kicking your butt!"

"Fine, I will, just take it easy!"

Reimu put down her weapons and the three went outside.

Sonic was getting ready to prove his worth as a Hero.

Reimu says, "Okay Sonic, let's see this super speed of yours!"

"Very well!"

Sonic zips into high speed, and Reimu and Suika feels to tailwind of Sonic's speeds as Reimu is impressed!

Reimu blinks, "Wow, that's fast! Guess he wasn't lying about that..."

Suika smiles, "It's soooo much fun to see great Heroes from the outside world, isn't it Reimu?"

"I guess!"

Sonic zips back near the shrine in no time!

Reimu admits, "Well Sonic, I guess you are super fast!"

"Of course I am!"

* * *

Reimu asks, "Alright, now show me some of your power."

"Power?"

"Yes, prove to me your incredible power."

"How?"

"Use some sort of attack...right over there!"

"Okay-dokey! Spin Dash!"

Sonic uses his Spin Dash to cut down a rock almost instantly.

"Wow..."

Sonic heads back.

"So, how's was that?"

"Not bad... now show me another power."

"Gotcha. Sonic Tornado!"

Sonic made a tornado that blew away the dust around the front of the Shrine!

"Hey, now that was sweet! You just took today's work of my sweeping out in like 10 seconds."

Suika happily replies, "Sonic is sooo, amazing!"

"Okay, let's see one more power of yours. This time, use it against me!"

Sonic asks, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm a Hero of this world myself, so I have battle experience. So, make it a good one.

"Very well. Homing Attack!"

"Homing?"

Sonic changes into a ball and hovers in the air spinning, then aims and hits Reimu very quickly! Reimu barely blocked the attack.

Reimu's shocked, "Damn, that was fast! Sonic, you are strong!"

"I know I am.

"I'm sure we can be good friends.

Reimu accepted Sonic as a friend, and the three entered the shrine to have tea, of course, Suika drinks her Sake as she always does!

After hearing his story, she replies, "Wow, Sonic... it's hard to imagine that you got into this world so easily. It's extremely difficult, especially with the Great Hakurei Barrier protecting this world!"

"That's because the Chaos Emeralds have the power to travel through time and space!"

"You know, your power reminds me of a certain maid!"

"Reimu, Suika, I love traveling around, going through all sorts of places, meeting new people, and making new friends. It's what I love to do.

"And you certainly have the power to prove it as well."

"_You haven't seen anything, yet!_ So tell me, Reimu, how many different places are there to go to in Gensokyo?"

"I wish I can tell you that! From what I know, There are at least...11 places to go to that is very major to me, including here, the Hakurei Shrine!"

"... I think I may go right now, and start exploring this Gensokyo world."

"Why leave so soon?"

"Because I want to see these new places for myself! _And I also like to meet some new girls. Reimu is definitely a candidate! She's very beautiful, but I like to see if someone around can beat her! But I have to remember, it's not just about beauty, it's about the talent, power, and personality that they have as well! And I can sense a lot of all three in both her and Suika!_

"Well, Sonic, I can't stop you! I just hope you watch where you go and who you meet. There are many people and Youkai that have all sorts of different personalities out there, so be prepared for anything!"

"Gotcha! I'll watch my back."

After that, they head outside as Sonic is about to leave.

Suika waves, "Bye Sonic! Come back and visit!"

Reimu says, "And if you need a place to stay, feel free to drop by anytime!"

Sonic thumbs up, "No problem... See ya!"

Suika goes back inside, but Reimu forgets something as Sonic is about to dash off.

Reimu quickly shouts, "WAIT, HOLD ON A SEC!

Sonic fell to the ground and got up just as quick!

"WHAT?"

"Sorry about that! Before you leave, (she gets her donation box out and smiles) donate to my shrine, please!"

"Sure, you've been very nice to me!"

Sonic pulls out his wallet and pulls out about 20,000 yen in bills (here, yen is the same amount as dollars!).

Reimu becomes extremely shocked, "...! OH MY GOSH! 20,000 YEN! I'M SO RICH! YEEESSSSS! (Runs into the shrine) Suika, look at how much yen Sonic donated to the shrine!"

"I don't know how much..."

"Its 20,000 yen, you silly Oni!"

"Ohhh... WOW! That's so much money!

"Isn't this awesome? I can finally upgrade the size of this shrine, and get some decent food around here!"

Sonic smiles, "Hehehe, all in day's work for a Hero Hedgehog!"

Suika asks, "Umm... Reimu?"

"Yes, my favorite Oni of all time?"

"Shouldn't you go back out and thank Sonic for that donation?"

"Oh yeah, right! I hope he didn't leave, yet!

Reimu quickly runs outside with the donation still in her hand, and meets Sonic again!

Reimu gleams, "Sonic... thank you SOO Much for the donation!"

"It's not a problem, Reimu!"

"But, isn't this too much of a donation?"

"Nah, I get paid in large amounts. I do save the world after all, so my reward, in addition to being known everywhere, is also large amounts of money!"

"Cool! (Putting down the donation box and hugs Sonic) Thank you so much, Sonic! This is... so massive! (She gives him a kiss in the cheek!)

Sonic blushes, "Wow!"

"Anyways, you better be on your way! See ya, Sonic!"

Reimu heads back into the shrine with her donation

Sonic jumps with excitement, "Yeah! I can't to see what else they have around here!"

Sonic moves at high speed to the Forest of Magic, where his next part of the adventure continues!

What will happen next? Find out next time!

* * *

**PDA777: Soo, was the first Episode to your liking?**

**Sonic: (blushes) ...yes!**

**Reimu: Aww, Sonic...!**

**PDA777: I smell love in the air!**

**Reimu: We'll see!**

**Sonic: And, we are done!**

**Reimu: Tune in for the next episode of Touhou's Super Sonic Love Adventure! Until next time, See ya!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	2. Sparks and Dolls Fly

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sonic or Touhou Related! Sega and Zun respectfully do!**_

**PDA777: Hello everyone! Welcome to the next episode of Sonic's Love Adventure. Here are your hosts, Sonic and Reimu!**

**(The Audience Cheers)**

**Sonic: Hey, how is everyone today?**

**Reimu: Greetings and welcome back.**

**Sonic: Okay, in today's episode, I head into the Forest of Magic, where I get to meet Marisa and Alice.**

**Reimu: I'm curious to see what happens.**

**PDA777: Then, let's get moving. Enjoy the episode!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

**Episode 2: Sparks and Dolls Fly**

Sonic's adventure continues on as he runs through the Forest of Magic. He eventually stops running and starts walking to enjoy the view.

"This is a very nice place. The trees are lush and green. It's so beautiful. Hmm... I wonder if I will come across anything unusual..."

As he continues traveling, he comes across Marisa's House.

"A house... in the middle of a forest? ... Eh, I've seen weirder."

Sonic approaches the house. He knocks on the door, but no one answers.

"Hmm..."

He was able to open the door and enter inside of it.

"The door isn't locked... weird!"

He is inside of the house, which is full of lots of lots of things covering a majority of the place.

"Oh my goodness, this house is extremely messy! I don't think a kid's bedroom could be anywhere near as messy as this place. Maybe I should clean it up... Nah, that would probably made the owner really mad for various reasons. I should probably leave!"

He left the house, and continued on the road. He soon encountered another house!

"Another house? I guess the person must have a neighbour!"

He approaches the house and knocks on the door. A girl with a doll beside her opened the door.

The girl answers, "Hello?"

"Hi! I hope I'm not interrupting on anything..."

"No, that's fine! Come on in!"

She allowed Sonic to enter the house.

The girl invites, "Please, sit down and make yourself comfy!"

"_Wow, she sure is polite!"_

Sonic sits down in the couch, while Alice, holding a doll, sits down as well and works on it.

Sonic looks around, "Wow, you sure have a nice house.

"Thanks!"

"Umm... may I know your name, please?"

She drops the doll because of her mistake.

"Pardon, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Alice Margatroid!"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, it's a pleasure!"

"Nice to meet you, Sonic the... hedgehog? Wait... you're a hedgehog?"

"That's correct!"

"Whoa... I didn't realize until now. So... you're not from around here, are you?"

"Nope, I'm from the outside world."

"The outside world... oh my! You aren't... bad, are you!"

"Nah, I'm this world's best hero!"

"Oh, you're a hero? Well, in that case... hold on, what are you doing in Gensokyo?"

"_So, this world is called Gensokyo!_ I'm here to explore, find and meet new people! _And of course, a potential woman at my side!_

"Oh, well, that's cool!

"So... what's up with the dolls?"

Alice picks up the doll she dropped and places it on the table nearby.

"It's what I do! I'm a Magician, and I specialize in Dolls. I control the Dolls using magic, and I can do all sorts of attacks."

"That's awesome!"

She blushes, "Really? I didn't realized you like my magic so much!"

"I'm sure anyone would like something like that."

Alice sighs and becomes sad, "I wish a certain someone would realize this!"

"What do you mean?"

"Ohh, it's nothing..."

Sonic makes a suspicious look, "Hmm..."

"So, what can you do, Sonic?"

"Me, I can do a lot of things. Mostly, I'm a Super Speeder, who can run faster than the Speed of Sound!"

"The Speed of Sound? That's faster than Aya! I didn't think anyone could be faster than Aya!"

"_This girl mentions that Aya person as well! I should really meet her sometime!_ So, can you show me something cool with that doll right there?"

"This doll? This is one of my favorites. I call her, Shanghai!"

"Sweet! Let's see Shanghai in action!"

"Okay!"

Meanwhile, Marisa came down from the skies out of her broom nearby Alice's house.

Marisa grins, "I'm curious as to what Alice is up to. Err... I better not barge in like last time, or I'm toast. Okay, here I go!"

She knocks on the door.

Alice replies, "Who's there?"

Marisa answers, "It's me, Alice!"

Alice smiles, "_Marisa... _You can come in!"

She enters and sees Alice and her guest, Sonic!

"Oh, I didn't know you had a guest over..."

"It's fine!

Marisa examines Sonic. Sonic sweatdrops of embarrassment!

"Well... you see like a fine young man. May I know your name please?"

Sonic responds, "Uh, sure. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog."

Alice introduces her, "This is Marisa Kirisame. She's my neighbour!"

"Nice to meet you, Marisa. So, she's your neighbour? Ahh, so that's your house, Marisa!"

Marisa nods, "Yes it was! Wait, you've been to my house?"

"Yep, and boy let me tell you, your house is sooo messy!"

Alice smiles, "You are so right about that. Her house is too messy!"

Marisa sweatdrops, "Hey, don't diss my place. Sure it's a little dirty, but -"

Sonic quickly says, "A little dirty, it would take days to clean such a house!"

Alice laughs, "Days? It would take weeks with such a stockpile!"

Sonic also laughs, "You got that right! HAHAHAHA!"

Marisa got angry while Alice and Sonic were laughing.

Marisa angrily screams, "ENOUGH!"

They stopped laughing immediately!

Marisa angrily replies, "Your laughter is making me angry! Alice, I'll let you off with a warning. Sonic, you have no right to laugh at other's misfortunes... unless your Hina. It's time for a danmaku battle!"

Sonic sweatdrops, "Danmaku? What the hell?"

Marisa demands, "You and me... outside, NOW!"

Marisa stomps out of the house!

Alice sweatdrops, "Boy, you sure got her riled up! She usually doesn't get so angry, though."

Sonic questions, "What is she talking about, Alice? What is this... danmaku battle?"

"I wish I could explain, but I don't have the time! Just use whatever you can to defeat her. And, make sure to dodge her attacks... and her spell cards!"

"_I would ask what Spell Cards are... but, like she said, there is no time! I just got to survive at whatever she throws at me!_"

And outside Alice's house!

Alice says to him, "You can do this, Sonic, just make sure not to die!"

"Don't worry, I've face tough battles before. So, it's not too surprising to me!"

Marisa exclaims, "Really now? Heh... however, you'll find here to be a lot different than what you experienced."

"Bring it on, Marisa!"

The battle begins! Marisa starts by shooting stars to Sonic. Sonic manages to dodge them. Sonic uses his Spin Dash to attack, but Marisa dodges them as well!"

"So, you are a Melee character? This should be interesting."

Marisa gets on her broom by standing on it and starts shooting green missiles at him.

Sonic dodges them with ease!

Sonic uses his Homing Attack! Marisa gets hit!

Marisa says, "Ouch! That was fast!"

Marisa throws a Pot towards Sonic, that explodes, causing him to take damage. He is still standing.

_She sure is good! I wonder what Alice meant by her... Spell Cards? It looks like she didn't use them, yet!_

Marisa uses her broom to launch a large star bullet!

Sonic barely dodges it, "Whoa, that was a close one!"

Sonic uses his Sonic Tornado to suck in Marisa! She got caught on it, and took damage. She was knocked away and was out of her broom.

Marisa got up quickly, "Wow, you sure are good, Sonic! I guess now is the time to use my Spell Cards!"

"Spell Cards!"

Alice warns, "Watch out, Sonic, she's getting serious now!"

Marisa declares, "Light Sign 'Luminous Strike'!"

She got on her broom again and starts shooting out giant Yellow Star towards Sonic. Sonic got hit and took a lot of damage.

Sonic curses, "Damn!"

"HA! How do you like that, Sonic?"

"Can't give up, it's too soon to give up!"

Marisa shoots another Yellow Star, but Sonic dodges it!

Sonic attacks her with a powerful Jump Kick. She's off her broom again, and her spell card phase broke!

She got up again and declares, "The party's just started! Magic Sign

'Stardust Reverie'!"

Marisa is at her broom again, and this time rushes in quickly with lots of power. Sonic manages to dodge the attack.

Marisa goes for another strike, but Sonic punches Marisa in her chest, putting her out of her broom again and ending the spell card phase.

Alice says, "Ohh, that had to hurt!"

Marisa is up and she pants a little, "That was pretty good! Now, for my trump card!"

Alice replies to Sonic, "Oh no... not that! Sonic, get out of there!"

"Why?"

Marisa declares, "Love Sign..."

Alice states, "Because, she's gonna do an extremely powerful attack! You have to dodge it!"

Sonic grins, "There's nothing I cannot handle!"

Marisa finishes her declare, "'MASTER SPARK'!"

Marisa fires a HUGE Rainbow Colored Laser to Sonic. He was too surprised to dodge it, and he took massive damage!

Alice shouts, "SONIC!"

Sonic barely got up after that attack!

Marisa evilly grins, "You want more? I'll give you more!"

"No, Marisa. That's enough!"

"Silence, he must have more spark in him!"

"_I must stop this battle right now! _Demonic Control 'Return Inanimate!'"

Alice throws a doll at great speeds, and hits Marisa, who is sent flying and her spell card phase brakes!

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Why did you do that?"

"You we're going overboard! You were on the verge of fatal injury! What is wrong with you, Marisa?"

Marisa frowns, "What have I done? I almost... What was I thinking?"

Sonic faints after that!

Marisa and Alice got surprised and ran up to Sonic!

"Hurry, let's get him to my house!"

"Right!"

* * *

Sonic woke up, and he was sleeping at the couch.

Alice replies, "Oh, I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Ugh... what happened?"

"You got knocked out after being hit by Marisa's Master Spark!"

"Wow, I must off taken some serious damage."

"You recovered fast, which is a good thing."

Marisa was sitting in a chair not too far off from the couch.

Alice commands, "Marisa, you apologize to Sonic, right now!"

Marisa got up, approaches Sonic, and apologizes to him.

"I'm soo sorry, Sonic! I gotten carried away with both my strength and my anger! Will you forgive me?"

"Hey, it's cool! That was a great battle... though the spell cards threw me off guard!"

"I did not know that you were from the outside world until Alice told me."

"That's fine! I'm used to these kinds of battle, anyways! Well, sort of! It's nothing that I've seen back in the outside world!"

"I can see that!"

Alice says, "If you want to know more about danmaku and spell cards, you can go ask Reimu!"

Sonic says, "Reimu?"

Marisa states, "If you came to this world, you must have seen Reimu, right?"

"Yeah, I know about her. That red Shrine Maiden I met!"

"Yep. That's her, alright!"

"Okay, I guess I will see her, then!"

Alice worries, "Maybe you should rest, first!"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks for everything, Alice!"

"No problem, Sonic!"

"Be seeing you two!"

Sonic zooms off!

Marisa blinks, "Wow, you were right, he is fast. He could actually outspeed Aya!"

Alice smiles, "It seems like it!"

Sonic races off to see Reimu.

Sonic asks himself, "Come to think of it, I wonder how powerful Reimu and Suika are? I guess I'll find out once I get there!"

What will happen next? Find out next time!

* * *

**PDA777: And that's it. So, how did you find it?**

**Reimu: Pretty surprising!**

**Sonic: Painful!**

**PDA777: Well, hopefully Spell Cards of your own would be nice.**

**Sonic: Yes it would!**

**Reimu: And we are done. Come back again for another Sonic's Love Adventure! Until next time, See ya!**


	3. Darkness Lurks in the Day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sonic or Touhou Related! Sega and Zun respectfully do!**_

**PDA777: Hello everyone, PDA here, and welcome back to the next episode of Sonic's Love Adventure! Here are your hosts, Sonic and Reimu!**

**(The Audience Cheers)**

**Reimu: Hi!**

**Sonic: Hey everyone! Alright, in today's episode, I return back to Reimu to learn more about the Danmaku and Spell Cards that I saw with Marisa. But, I come across someone along the way.**

**Reimu: Alright, Sonic, let's go.**

**PDA777: Enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

**Episode 3: Darkness Lurks in the Day**

After having a battle with Marisa and losing as a result of an unexpected attack, Sonic rushes back to the Hakurei Shrine to see Reimu, where he goes to learn about Danmaku and spell cards.

As he's running back, he thinks, "_Wow, talk about a battle. Marisa was sure very strong. And she's very cute, too. And Alice, I think I saw her throw that explosive doll at Marisa, which looks strong as well. I'm loving what I'm seeing so far."_

He runs and he sees a ball of darkness.

_"_Huh? What's that? That doesn't look like a shadow... Uh oh!"

He tries to stop, but ends up bumping into the thing, bringing them both down.

The voice in the darkness said, "Ouch!"

Sonic questions, "Huh? Did I just hear something?"

He gets up and goes up to the ball of darkness. Looking closer, he sees a little girl surrounded by the darkness.

He says, "Is that a girl inside of there?"

The girl replies to him, "Hi!"

Sonic jumps and says, "Whoa!"

The girl removes the darkness surrounding her and gets up. She asks, "Hello!"

"Umm... hi?"

"My name is Rumia, nice to meet you."

"Nice... to meet you, too?"

"... What? Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all. Umm... soo, you created that ball of darkness?"

"Yes, I did. I have the power to create darkness around me. Though, I can't see past my own darkness, though."

"_Wow, talk about having a double-edged sword."_

"So, are you a new Youkai?"

"Youkai? Me? I wouldn't say that..."

"You aren't a Youkai?"

"I don't think I am. I'm more of a human like hedgehog?"

"Human? You're a human?"

"To an extent!"

Rumia smirks, "If you are a human, then I must eat you alive!"

"WHAT? Eat me? Why?"

"Don't you know what Youkai typically do?"

"Not really..."

"We Youkai have the tendency to eat humans."

"Uh oh!"

"I will devour you!"

"No way is that gonna happen!"

Rumia shoots danmaku at Sonic.

He dodges them, and then uses the Spin Dash on her. She gets hit.

She got up and makes darkness surround her. She then charges right at Sonic. Sonic waits until she's close and moves out of the way to avoid the attack. Rumia ends up running in a tree.

Sonic laughs, "Was that the best you got?"

Rumia got up and replies, "I'm just getting started. Night Sign 'Night Bird'!"

The area around them became darkness. She flaps back and forth and dark danmaku came out in bursts. Sonic dodges most of the waves, but got hit a few times. He uses the homing attack and breaks her spell card. She fell to the floor.

Rumia quickly got up and said, "I'm not finished yet! Darkness Sign 'Demarcation'"

Three waves of Energy rings came out to attack him. He got hit a few times by that attack.

Sonic says, "Ugh... These spell cards are a lot trickier than I though. It's nothing I have experienced before. Better end this quickly before I lose."

He runs up and jumps really high. Rumia was preparing another round of energy rings, but Sonic kicks her, ending the spell card phase and slams her into a tree, knocking her out.

Sonic sweatdrops, "I hope she's okay. Reimu told me that Youkai are generally stronger than regular humans... so, she should be fine. Time to jet!"

He dashes off, leaving Rumia behind.

* * *

He finally makes his way back to the Hakurei Shrine.

"Here we are. I hope Reimu is home."

He knocks on the door.

Reimu answers, "I'll get it."

Reimu goes up and opens the door. He sees Sonic.

She replies, "Sonic! I didn't expect to see you here again this quickly."

"Yeah, well... I need some advice, Reimu."

"Advice? On what?"

"On Danmaku and Spell Cards."

She sweatdrops, "Oh no, I didn't tell you about how people battle here! Come in, I should explain everything to you."

Sonic enters the shrine. They sat down alongside Suika.

Suika greets, "Hi, Sonic! Great to see you again."

"Good to see you, Suika."

"So, why is he here, Reimu?"

Reimu scratches her head, "I forgot to tell him how everyone generally battles here."

"You forgot to tell him that? Reimu, how could you? He could have been in a lot of hurt."

"Sonic, did anything happen to you while you were gone?"

Sonic answers, "Well... I came across this girl name Marisa. She got mad because I took a peek at her house and saw it as a complete mess. And then, when I visit this girl name Alice, and Marisa decides to visit, I joked around how messy her house is. She... didn't take it well."

"That's... not like Marisa to get mad over something like that."

"And so, we battled, not knowing what kind of tricks she had up her sleeve. And let me tell you, her Master Spark now officially scares me."

"Yeah, Master Spark is Marisa's favorite attack. I got the ugly end of that spell a few times."

"After everything became cool between us, I was on my way back, and I came across this Youkai who goes by the name of Rumia."

"Rumia? That darkness Youkai?"

"Yes, she... was threatening to eat me. So, we battled. I won, but her spells caught me off guard."

"Unfortunately, that's how spell card battles work. And... She's only a low class Youkai."

"So... there are stronger?"

"Much, much stronger foes. Most fairies are the lowest class of Youkai. Not threatening, more annoying. Low classes are those like Rumia and such that are dangerous to regular humans, but can be dealt with if you know how."

"I see..."

"We have medium class Youkai. Err... I know Alice is as least that category. I'm not sure if she's higher. But, this class is stronger and smarter than the low class and thus, generally nicer than most lower class and some high class."

"What would Suika qualify as?"

"She... is a high class. Oni have superior physical strength. Generally, Oni should be avoided for the most part, but Suika is nice and doesn't like to hurt humans, unless you make her mad, which is rare to be honest."

Suika adds, "I wouldn't want to hurt someone as cool and awesome as you, Sonic!"

Sonic smiles, "Thanks, Suika!"

Reimu continues, "Anyway, as for the high class. They can be nice, but you should avoid them most of the time, as Youkai are generally unpredictable in how they act. Even you as a hero will struggle greatly against them."

"Oh my..."

"Don't worry too much. I can see that you can handle yourself quite well. It would be helpful if you can shoot danmaku and use spellcards as well."

"Do I have to?"

"It's highly recommended. You'll blend it more and you'll be cooler if you do. I understand that you would rather go melee, and that's fine. But, some distant attacks can come in handy."

"Well, if you say that it will help me, then I suppose its fine. Will you teach me, Reimu?"

"I would love to. To get the basics down, it's best if you stay here for a while. I have a guest room that you can stay at."

"Is there a catch to this?"

"No way! You gave me that huge donation. I actually owe you. So, feel free to stay as long as you need to!"

"Thanks, Reimu. I'll do my best!"

Sonic prepares to learn how the residents battle in Gensokyo. What will his type of danmaku be? And just how will his spell cards work? Find out these and more next time!

* * *

**PDA777: And we're back. So, was it enjoyable?**

**Reimu: Yep!**

**Sonic: I approve!**

**PDA777: Alright! So then, we will see you all next time for more Love Adventures. Ciao!**


End file.
